Chrono Horizon
by Mr.Unlikely
Summary: What if Jin made it to the final battle, but ended up getting in the way of things. Getting caught up in the boundary, only to reawaken somewhere else. What will Jin do to get out of this nightmare, will he be able to rise up and change for the better. Or will he always be the same old Jin...lets see and find out.
1. Jin the Crimsonblade?

Disclaimer-Don't own the anime, or games.

Chapter 1

Jin the Crismonblade?

During the battle between Hazama and Ragna, the injured Jin had slowly moved towards the scene. His body was still in pain from his battle with Tsubaki, but he knew that Hazama had to be stopped. When all failed it seems that someone else was fighting as well, Hakumen was fighting the dreaded Terumi. The battle wasn't going his way, but slowly it changed for the hero and soon lead to the final blow being dealt. Time stopper his ultimate move was about to strike, but something didn't feel right as Terumi had used the last of his strength to summon his snake and pulled Jin over to him. Hakumen couldn't stop his attack as the blow strike down onto Terumi and took away all his time, but caught in the crossfire was Jin. His time had started to alter it and then on the brink of an eye. Everything was gone, darkness clouded over his mind and slowly he fell down into what felt like an endless abyss.

…

Nothing was clear anymore, what did it all mean and what was going to happen to me. It felt like days, before something had finally happened. A whirlpool of energy had encircled the body and created a portal of darkness. Pulling the body through the hole like it was nothing, soon the light had reappeared in full blast. It was blinding and odd, as it had been a long time since my body felt it. What was wrong with everything now, could it be something had changed or was it that I was dead now.

It wasn't long before I could feel snow lightly hitting my body, the refreshing feeling was welcoming but where did it come from? Finally for the first time in what felt like years, I opened my eyes and found myself in some alley way. My clothing filled with snow from being on the floor the entire time, but how did I get here? Deciding that the first thing to do, was to get up from the floor and find out what town this was.

Everything felt weird about my body, it felt a little more sluggish. Walking over to the edge of the alley way, it looked like I was in Akitsu-ko. The strange thing was, how did I even get here in the first place? I was nowhere near this town, why would I simply appear here out of the blue. The streets were filled with people, each having chats or buying from vendors. Maybe someone could help me understand, so I decided on walking out into the open.

The reaction was odd, most of the people had paled or stopped what they were doing. They stared at me, like a deer in front of headlights. I didn't care for them, only walking over to the closest vendor and looking for the shop keeper. When I approached him, he only looked surprised and waited till I reached him.

"Can yo…."

"Please don't kill me! You can have all the money I have."

"I don't want your money."

"Then take my wife! Just don't kill me!"

I stared at him like he was crazy, but it seems that he was filled with fear for some reason. What the hell is going on here!?

"Jin the crimsonblade!"

What the hell did they just call me!

"Who the hell are you talking about!? My name is Jin Kisaragi!"

"All lies, run for your lives!"

Many of the citizens had started to leave the area, the vendor included as nothing seemed to be the same. I had come to this town before, no one had ever yelled or screamed in terror. Plus the name, what was that about? To make fun of me, or did someone put them up to such stupid matters. I could believe it, maybe I should go look around for someone I know.

Yet, another disturbing power had approached me from behind. This feeling was much stronger, it was very familiar and when I turned around it was someone with a hooded cloak. I didn't really care for the person, but something had caused me to look at the figure shocked. Whoever it was had Yukianesa strapped to her hip, I looked around for my blade but it was gone.

"You Bastard! Give me back my sword!"

The figure only snickered at the comment as it moved closer. Its hand on the hilt of the blade, ready to draw it for the first strike. It was like staring into a mirror, similar movements, but it was different from my own style.

"Brother, you don't have to be so rude! Everyone thought you died in the raid, but here you are. IT'S SO WONDERFUL THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

I felt a many emotions pass through me as a voice I knew very much, had come back to haunt me. She removed her cloak as her long blue hair in a ponytail was let loose. It was Saya, how could this even be possible? Why does it have to be her…. It had to be a trick?

"Raid, what the hell are you talking about? You're not even real, this is all a trick and I'm not falling for it."

Saya only stared at me, while she smiled happily at me with her hand clutching Yukianesa. She approached quickly with her blade, aiming to cut off my head in one go. I felt her aura grow stronger, my body didn't react like I wanted it to. Instead of dodging the entire swing, part of her blade had slashed across my right eye. Blood spattered along the floor, the pain was unbearable and I knew that this was real.

I kneeled down, covering my bleeding eye as she stared down at me.

"What's wrong brother! A little pain brings you down? Get up and fight me!"

She yelled at me, was I like this? The power of order had changed me… yet, why the hell was I getting attacked by my own blade by Saya.

"FINE, IF YOU WANT TO DIE! THAN GO TO HELL!"

I felt my body go numb, waiting for the final blow to be struck but it never came. After a few seconds, I looked up to see Nirvana, blocking the blade and pushing Saya away from me. I sighed in relief, as Carl walked over to my side.

"Carl, it's great to see you."

Instead of his calm expression, he was frowning at me. His clothing was different from before, it was red and purple. His glasses looked different, they were more mechanical and he is studying me.

"It seems you have become more interesting, a different aura from before is around you. You will make an even better test subject."

I paled at his words, this wasn't Carl…. He wasn't like this.

"What the hell happened to you, Carl?"

He looked abit shocked at my words, but when back to his usual demeanor. The damn doll turned around ready to grab me, when saya had hit her with her blade.

"CARL! DON'T STAND IN THE WAY OF MY BROTHER!"

They focused on each other, leaving me time to look around for a way out of here. To my convenience there was a pit hole that lead to the sewers, dashing off to the side. I opened the hole and jumped down into the darkness. Something was really wrong here, why were they different and saya not taken away.

"Damn it!"

The pain, the blood and why the hell was my body acting different. Could it be that I never used my blade in this world? What raid were they talking about? This town, it was the first town that the grim reaper had destroyed a NOL base.

"Ragna? Where the hell are you?"

Traveling down the sewers, it was nothing but dead ends. I had no knowledge of this system, maybe if I go the other way...

"BROTHER! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

A loud explosion followed by her sickening words chimed throughout the sewers. It had to be my trail of blood, it would only be a matter of time before she caught up. Stopping in one place would be my death wish, so I kept going never looking back.

After a few dead ends and turns, I ended up at the end of the sewer system. The final path was a waterfall that lead down into drainage pipe, why was it never easy to escape from someone. It was only a matter of time before Saya would find me. So either die to her, or jump to an unknown fate because I had no idea where the pipe went.

I didn't like either idea, but when the sound of foots steps getting closer to my position. I jumped without a second thought as sliding further down into the hole. Dirt, waste and crap all over me, just to escape from my dear sister. It didn't really matter, after a few minutes of sliding through the waste. Cuts, bruises and pain was what I felt, until I ended up flying out a chute into a frozen pond.

My power is gone, usually this wouldn't faze me, but nothing was going my way. I need answers, but who would be able to give me them? Carl use to be my friend, but now he is only interested in me as a test subject… should I look for Tsubaki? It was the first step in the right direction, but I needed to get to safety.

Traveling across the pond, only to reach half way before the ice started to give out. The odd sound of ice starting to crack, had clouded my mind, leading me to pale at what could happen. Slowing down my pace was the only thing that I could do, but it meant she would catch up…. I don't have the time for that. Quickly trying to get across the ice, but before I could reach the floor. It had cracked from under me and I plunged into the water.

I fought my way through the water, but it didn't help at all. Soon my energy started to fade from my body, it seems that I couldn't go any longer. The freezing water was slowing me down, and I started to fall towards the bottom of the pond. Maybe this was the best way to go out, it would be simpler and better than whatever the hell I was facing.

Looking up towards the hole in the ice, someone was staring at me. It was such an odd feeling, maybe it was saya ready to finish me or someone else here to watch me die. I didn't care, as my eyes started to slowly close and the need for air was upon me. The next few seconds were of me gasping for air, and soon falling limp in the freezing water.

…...

Author Note-Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story, I'd like to try something new. So this came into my head, now it's here and hopefully I get some comments about it and it will drive me to write more. Until next time, Enjoy.


	2. Altered Memories and the Present

Disclaimer-Do not own the anime, or the games. Simply this story.

Chapter 2

Altered Memories and the Present.

…

Memories seem to flood through my mind, as it went back to the church where we all played. I, Ragna, and Saya were enjoying our lives, nothing seemed to get in the way of it all. Those were happy times, yet something seemed to always feel off for some reason. I was the leader, and Saya was always following me around. Deciding it was too late, we went back to the church to get some supper and play with Ragna before we would have to get to bed.

When we reached the church, it was on fire as many of the civilians were running out of the blazing building. I didn't see Ragna, or Celica on the outside and decided to go charging into the burning church without hesitation. Saya, had decided to stay outside as I looked around for either one of them through the smoke.

"Ragna!, Miss Celica! Where are you!?"

No answer came back at all, likely they were trapped or worst. I put those bad thoughts aside and kept looking until I found a body covered in debris. Ragna was under many beams of wood covered in fire, as I tried to help him. The sound of a struggle could be heard in another part of the room, watching the two shadows fight each other until one had won the battle. One of the shadows that had lost, had its head cut off and rolling on the floor.

The feeling of horror filled my body as I tried to pull off the debris from Ragna's body. Managing to get him somewhat free and trying to drag his body out of the burning church. Before I could even reach the exit, a large beam had crashed in front of the exit leaving us trapped here.

"Damn it, there has to be another way out of here."

When I turned around to spot another way out of here, Saya was right behind me with a sad expression on her face.

"Brother, why aren't you protecting me?" She said in saddening tone.

"Saya this isn't the time for jokes, we have to get out of here!" I tried to reason with her.

"NO, RAGNA IS GOING TO DIE. I CAME TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU"

"Saya, snap out of it! This place is coming down."

"SHUT UP!"

She rushed in with her blade at her side, but lacking her the strength to fully use the blade. I dodged to the side, and punched her in the gut. Causing her to drop onto the floor, and crying loudly for some odd reason. When I turned around to grab my brother, his body was gone as a mysterious figure was standing in his place.

I couldn't react to him, as his blade had cut across my body from the bottom of my lower right stomach to my left shoulder. Than down my right shoulder to my lower left stomach, creating an X across my body. My blood shooting out of the wound, into whatever was left of my clothing as I fell on the floor. All I could feel was my body slowly fading away into the darkness, as the figure grabbed Saya and disappeared into thin air. His demon looking eyes etched into my brain as I looked towards the burning ceiling.

My blood slowly making a puddle of blood around my body, why did this have to happen? I wasn't strong enough to save my Ragna or Saya, maybe it was better like this. Yet, I want to save them still and get stronger. It seems that my will just wasn't enough, but it would all be over soon. The burning building was just about to cave down, when a figure had appeared over me.

I couldn't make out who it was because of the lack of blood, slowly causing me to lose consciousness. Long flowing red hair, distinctive white clothing, but her face wasn't clear to me. She slowly came down to me and bit into my neck. The blood that was pouring out of my body, had stopped and I felt myself snap out back into consciousness.

The figure was gone, but I didn't waste any time as the roof at finally broke. Rushing to the nearest wall, I had used all my strength to bash through the weak stature, but at the cost of harming myself with a large piece of wood lodged into my leg. Turning around, I saw the church collapse on itself as all the memories of my family seemed to be fading away like it was all just a dream.

Taking my time, I had got up from the floor and walked down the nearby road. Hoping to get some help, but I didn't think I would make it far with the wood lodged into my right leg. Leaving a trail of blood to follow his every step, after ten minutes of walking. My legs gave up on me, causing me to fall flat on my face with a grant thud to sound the impact on the dirt road. I still didn't give up, trying to drag myself by hand to the nearest town.

It wasn't long before my arms grew tired, barely able to get me any further with just will anymore. Rolling off the side of the road, I had fallen down a hill into a forest. Looking around the smell of my blood had attracted some nasty predators, as they snarled at each other for who would get me for dinner. When they finally decided, they would circle around my body before they would pounce at me with their fangs showing.

That was when another figure had jumped in front of my body, this time it was a man. His blade at his side, as he punched one of the wolves into a tree. His other hand tucked into another pocket as the wolves had regrouped and tried for another attack. He only waited for them to get closer, before he would kick one of them aside and slashing the other with his blade.

The rest would run away as they couldn't defeat the man. He would only look at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey! Don't puss out on me now!"

It was the last thing that I could hear, before I faded out once more.

….

My eyes felt rather heavy as I felt the strange sensation of someone kissing me. I thought it was just something odd against my lips, as my stomach was getting thrust into rather roughly. My mind was started functioning once more, as I felt lips on my own once more. This time my eyes jolted open as I stared into orange eyes. The figure jumped back as I lifted myself off the bed and coughed up most of the water stuck in my throat on the floor.

Looking towards the window, it looked like this was a cabin in the woods. Then I noticed something very odd, the X from my dream was across my chest as a scar, plus I was only wearing a towel around my waist! What the hell happened to me! Turning to the figure, it wore a cloak that covered most of its face. Yet, those eyes looked very familiar…I felt another surge of pain pass through my body. Causing me to clinch up, trying to let the pain subside.

The figure came over to me, and forced me back into the bed. I couldn't fight against her, as the pain only grew stronger before I couldn't take it anymore. Blanking out once more, it felt like years before I woke up again. The same figure was still there at my side, as it would have a plate of food and water. I felt my stomach roar, and didn't say anything as I engulfed the food without question.

The figure tried to walk away, but my hand stretch out and grab at its wrist. Pulling the figure back, and trying to get a look at its face.

"Why are you helping me? Who the hell are you?"

The figure didn't speak as it only stood there, causing me to grow a little angrier with my savior. I pulled myself off the bed, and pushed the figure against the wall. Surprisingly the figure didn't resist as I snatched the cloak away from its face. What I saw was Makoto's face, her orange eyes, her ears, but she had a scar across her right eye.

It wasn't like that before, as I tried to figure out what this was all about. She looked at me with an innocent expression on her face, it was odd to even look at her like that. Usually she was more cheerful and blunt about most things since they were in the academy. In my moment of weakness, she flipped me over and threw me back into the bed with ease. This time she was on top of me, causing me to look away as I tried to get loose from her strong grip.

"Matoko? What the hell are you doing here?"

She didn't say anything, as her fingers traced over my scar. I felt a slight amount of pain as she ran over it, then placed her body over my chest. The warm feeling was rather embarrassing as I tried not to stare into her eyes, but she wouldn't allow me to get away from her grip.

"What are you doing? You're acting strange!" I yelled overreacting to her actions.

"Are you really alive? Not some fake?" She said in a deadpan voice.

"Fake? what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember anything about NOL base in Akitusu-ko?"

"Yes there was a base there, before it was destroyed by the Grim reaper."

"You're wrong, it was a base assaulted by you. You were caught in a struggle between many of the hunters after your life. They said you didn't make it out alive, and blew up with the base."

"Are you some type of fool, my brother destroyed the base. Release me, before I kill you myself you little bi…."

She stopped me from speaking anymore, by kissing me rather forcefully. I felt rather weird about her actions, forgetting about what was really going on and trying to get my mind back on track. Despite who soft her lips were and how they felt against my own, I didn't know what to do anymore. She finally broke away from me, lifting herself away from my body as she released her grip on my arms.

"It seems you are real for now."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

She looked away for a moment like she was trying to hide something, before she turned back with a calm expression on her face.

"To shut you up."

I only shut myself up from speaking, it seems that everything was different now. Maybe I should simply play along to figure out what was going on. So I laid back into the bed once more without making another word. She decided to walk out of the room, getting me some new clothes and handing them over to me. Than pointing me in the direction that lead to a bathroom to get fixed up, I took a rather long shower. Letting the cold water hit my entire body as I relaxed from my earlier encounter with that woman.

Leaving me vulnerable to her ploy, but shook off the idea's going through my head. After the shower, I would walk up to the mirror looking at myself. My eyes went wide at the sight of my hair was now sliver, this was only getting weirder by the moment. When I put on the clothes, it was mostly dark red and black clothing that matched. It was loose like my old jacket, but less elegant. I truly looked like someone I Knew now, but before I could think about it.

Matoko had opened the door and looked like she was rather worried.

"We have to get going on, there isn't much time left."

"What the hell? What do you mean, that there isn't any time left?"

"Just hurry up, the hunters are coming."

"Hunters?"

She didn't waste any more time speaking, instead dragged me by the arm down the stairs. Handing me a bag of supplies as we rushed outside. Grabbing hold of the bag, she rushed over to the side and started up a snow mobile. Driving it to the front of the cabin and mentioned for me to get in, I didn't have any choice in the matter as we sped off into a snowstorm.

….

Author Notes-Chapter two already? Man, once this this chapter came into and so I wrote it rather quickly. I know people want the regular pairings and other stuff, but as a writer I like to explore other possibilities and always open to new ideas. Got someone on your mind after you read this story, sent me a review. Good or Bad, I want to hear my readers! So I hope you all enjoy this thrilling chapter, more to come and etc! Looking for a Beta too.


End file.
